battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Blunt Donz
Appearance Blunt is a twenty five year old, very tall and very muscular man. As far as body type goes, he could be compared to a tall oak tree rather than a gorilla. He has light coffee colored skin, a long nose, and thick coarse brownish-grey hair that hangs to his mid back. He has two neatly done chin braids and pale blue eyes. Personality Blunt can best be described as a troublemaking flirt. He is bold, snarky, and deliberately overdramatic. He will flirt with anybody, his motives ranging from trying to get a lay to just seeing how people react to his approaches. However, he has a big heart and gives everybody the benefit of the doubt. He is also very confident, and hardly anything bothers him for very long. Abilities Blunt is very physically powerful and was trained how to fight by the village's battle master. Blunt is also a master at dance and theater. History Blunt grew up in Port Krum and had a fairly decent life up until the day Stonegit killed his grandfather when he was twenty-two. This was not because Blunt loved his grandfather Orskaf; quite the opposite, actually. Orskaf, like he was to all the children in Port Krum, was terribly abusive, and would often smack Blunt around when he was younger. But his father Tal became obsessed with seeking revenge on Stonegit, and did his best to try and mold Blunt into feeling the same way. Blunt, however, believed that Stonegit acted in self defense, and that Orskaf deserved to die. But, of course, if he ever voiced these feelings he felt that there was a risk of being disowned by his father. So he kept his mouth shut, occasionally trying to deter his father from his vengeful path, which regrettably always resulted in a fight, and a failure to change minds. Family Blunt used to have a father, Tal Donz, and a grandfather, Orskaf Donz, but fate would have it that Stonegit kill both of them. Blunt's mother was the daughter of a trader from a distant land. She ran away when Blunt was very young to get away from the abusive Orskaf, because Tal would never believe her when she said he was hurting her. Role in Rebellion Season 1 No appearance. Season 2 Mentioned by Tal a few moments before his death. Season 3 In the village of Port Krum, Blunt was up to his usual trouble making, but was interrupted when he saw that the village guards were carrying some bodies in from the Wilderwest. Dreading and knowing what had happened before he even asked, Blunt ran out from the main hall. Upon asking, it was confirmed that the bodies being brought to him were the fallen warriors that had accompanied Tal to King Haddock's fortress, and that Tal, Blunt's father, was among the dead as well. The guard then tells Blunt that it was Stonegit who had killed them. The young man is obviously upset over his fathers death, and curses Tal's foolishness under his breath. Blunt then orders that all of Tal's riches be put on his best ship, and that it would be burnt at the funeral in the morning. However, Blunt tricks his village and instead steals the ship, sailing off for the rebellion fortress. Intent on confronting Stonegit. Blunt arrives at the camp not long after Queen Mera seemingly foils Stonegit's lock down of the fortress. He is denied passage to enter but the man is persistent. After getting beat up several times by guards and rebels who not only saw him as an invader but also a Donz, which was an exceedingly unpopular family name at the time due to his father attack the King, Stonegit finally cleared Blunt to enter from where he was being detained. Blunt first went to the Queen, introducing himself and asking where Stonegit was. Mera, not trusting Blunt for very good reasons, lied and told him that Stonegit had been sent away. Blunt pretended to believe her, and sincerely apologized for his fathers terrible act against Gareth Haddock, and his grandfathers terrible act against Stonegit. He then leaves, telling her he would be in his ship just outside of the camp. Blunt did not go back to his ship. Instead he got something to eat at one of the stands, which was were he met Akkey. Blunt did not spare the chief of his relentless flirting and asked if she would be so kind as to direct him to the prison cells, and told her how much he needed to make amends with Stonegit. Akkey is cautious but gives him the benefit of the doubt, taking him to see the now insane bodyguard. Akkey figured Blunt may be able to help, but unfortunately it was not to be. Blunt, upon seeing Stonegit's state, hardly interacted with him, and insisted that there was something wrong. He pointed out that Stonegit should not have been that insane in such a short amount of time. Akkey initially angered due to the stress Stonegit had placed on her with his words, and asks Blunt to leave, as he obviously was not able to help. Blunt is also angered, and accuses her and the rebels of giving up on Stonegit already. They step out of the prison and their tempers cool. Blunt then tells Akkey he wasn't actually supposed to know where Stonegit was and takes off down the hall before he can suffer the results of her new frustration. Over the next few days of him being within the camp, Blunt caused various forms of trouble. He flirted with everyone he came across, including fortress guards, Tee, Clover, and Kiri. However the man soon learned that flirting with half cats and viking ninjas was a terrible idea indeed, as one got him a claw across the face and the other made him fear for his manhood's safety. When Stonegit attacked the camp using an army of dragons, Blunt saved Fiendal from a Gronkel, but was unable to save the man's hand. Blunt took Fiendal to the healer Svied and even helped treat Akkey's stomach wound, which she had received from Stonegit when she tried to talk him out of his mad attack. Blunt told Akkey about Hel, upon seeing the deity, and her motives, at least the ones that legends hinted at. Much later after the attack. Darien and Maralen arrived from Central to do some investigating on the state of the Grounded Dungeon. The two meet with the Queen but are interrupted when Blunt bursts in, accusing Mera of being a liar. Mera is none to pleased to see that Blunt was still in the camp, but told him she would meet with him later. Upon seeing the two strangers Blunt immediately flirted his way up to Maralen and took her out on a date, agreeing to Mera's request. But there was an ulterior motive behind his actions. By mere casual conversation, Blunt learned about where they had come from, an idea of who Darien was, and a suspicion as to why they were there. Later, Blunt and Mera talk once again. Blunt apologizes for his accusations, since Mera had every reason not to trust him, but again voices his concern that everyone has given up on Stonegit, even though the boy was now in a coma. Blunt offers to work together with the Queen to help cure Stonegit. Mera agrees, but remains skeptical of Blunt's trustworthiness, especially when he hints at the fact that he may try flirting with the possessed King to try and sway the Warden into seeing things their way. Blunt goes to see Stonegit and attempted to give the boy a drink of water. But a seemingly magical force kept the water from entering Stonegit's dry lips. Realizing that the only person who had been able to care of Stonegit previously had been the Warden. Relationships Stonegit – Blunt always thought Stonegit was a good little kid, and pitied him greatly when he was framed for a crime by his grandfather. After the boy had to flee the village Blunt always aspired to one day find him and make amends for what Orskaf did. In a way he looked up to the boy. Akkey – Akkey was one of the first people Blunt flirted within the rebellion, so she holds a special place in his heart. The two are new friends, sometimes begrudging friends, but friends none the less. Other members of the rebellion – There are various members of the rebellion Blunt knows, usually through and episode of flirting. He considers them acquaintances, or people that are just fun to tease. These people include: Clover, Tezz, Tree, Mera. Trivia Blunt is terrible at fighting. His skills were never applied outside of controlled sparring matches and school yard scuffles. Despite his muscular form and head knowledge of martial arts, he gets his ass kicked by almost everybody he tries to fight. Blunt loves himself so much that no matter what or how much he fails at something he lets it roll off like water on a ducks back. Blunt is a flamboyant bisexual. If Blunt finds somebody he finds someone annoying, stiff, or detestable, he tries to manipulate a situation so that he "teaches them a lesson" in the way that will affect them the most. He often takes things to far, and pulls a lot of dick moves just to get under someones skin. Blunt claims he does it to better a person or a situation, and for the most part that is what happens. But in reality, it is simply because it gives Blunt loves serving up humble pie, and doing this gives him a rush and an extreme sense of self satisfaction. So far, other players have shipped Blunt with Starlord, Fiendal, Akkey, Stonegit, and loosely implied others. Alternate Universes Blakkey/Stonedock AU - The same the AU where Haddock and Stonegit end up together, Blunt and Akkey Black become a couple as well. Muffin AU - Blunt does not exist in the Muffin AU post baking. Alas his muffin self was too delicious and too sexy to be resisted, and he was gobbled up by the first person who encountered him. QuotesCategory:Characters “Excuse me my fairest maiden…would you please help keep this absolute hunk from bleeding to death?”